The Night of the Deadly Wind
by a19dadsgirl
Summary: Jim goes on a solo mission, searching for a criminal from his past . But problems arise when he's caught and injured in a sand storm. Can his new found friends help him in time to capture the enemy?


The wind blew the dust across the streets as James West rode into town. He had seen dust storms before, but this one looked like it could take a turn for the worst. He noticed that there weren't very many people out, which meant that they were preparing for the storm.

He stopped his horse in front of the hotel and was met by a young boy.

"Hey mister, got a penny?" the boy asked smiling.

Jim dug in his pocket and pulled out a nickle, "Which way to the stables, young man?"

"Down the street and to your right?" the kid pointed.

Jim smiled then tossed the nickle in the air and then rode away.

* * *

He walked his horse into the stable, he stopped for a second and brushed the dust from his coat and the stallions face. As he unsaddled the gentle creature and got him settled in the stall, someone jumped out of the loft and attacked the agent.

Jim quickly recovered and readied himself, the jumper waited for a moment then threw a punch. Jim leaned back, grabbed the mans arm and swung him around and threw him into an empty stall. The man sat up, shook his head then attacked again... knife in hand.

Jim waited for the right moment, he then fell to the ground, lifted his feet and grabbed the mans hands and threw him over. Then Jim scrambled back to his feet and watched as the man took off running.

Jim rushed just outside the stable, gun in hand, but when he couldn't see his assailant he returned and finished getting his stallion settled in.

"Well boy, I guess _that_ was our 'warm welcome'. Let's hope Artie fares better in Washington."

The stallion nickered and nodded his head, Jim lightly chuckled, then with one final pat, he left the stables and headed for the Sheriff's office.

* * *

"Jim!" The sheriff said as he stood to greet his old friend.

"Hank," Jim smiled as he shook the sheriff's hand. "How long has it been?"

"Oh about seven years now. I heard you've been working for the president."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I understand that John Maxwell Avery has been seen in this area."

The sheriff's smile suddenly disappeared as he reached into a drawer, "That he is." he pulled out a small stack of paper and slammed it on the desk. "And that's just from _this _week."

Jim sat on the edge of the desk and read over the reports that were made. "How long has he been in this area?"

"Almost three months, I'm actually the third sheriff of this town. Two sheriff's and a couple huge posses went after Avery, and came back slumped over their saddles. Problem is no-one is really sure where he's held up."

Jim just nodded as he thumbed through the reports.

"I understand that you and your partner took Avery down last time?" the sheriff said as he sat back down.

"Yeah, but unfortunately Artie is in Washington for a few days. Where was Avery last seen?"

"He's never seen, just his men around town, so watch yourself Jim."

"You too Hank." And with that Jim left.

* * *

Jim walked into the hotel, the wind blew hard against the door as he shut it.

"Windy day." the clerk spoke up.

"Very." Jim said as he dusted off his coat.

"Would you like a room, sir?"

"Please." As Jim signed the register book, the clerk grabbed a key off the shelf and gave directions to the room.

As Jim headed for his room, he noticed a man talking to the clerk. Something wasn't right, and he knew it, but he kept on walking.

* * *

The man walked into the restaurant that was connected to the hotel and approached a table.

"It's him sir, it's Jim West."

_"Good, everything is falling into place, just like we wanted."_ a figure said from the dark. _"Now, why don't you go make Mr. West... Comfortable."_

The young man took a couple men and headed upstairs.

* * *

Jim looked around his room, checking for any traps, as he started to relax he suddenly heard footsteps running up the nearby stairs. He quickly looked out the door and could see the man from earlier leading the pack.

Jim quickly opened his window, the wind gusted in the room, it took him a moment, but he was able to climb out. He carefully closed the window then climbed down from the balcony and rushed out to the stable.

The men busted down the door.

"Look around, he's gotta be here!"

One of the men looked out the window and spotted Jim. "He's heading for the stables!"

"C'mon!"

The men rushed out and ran down the street.

* * *

Jim had made good time, he managed to get his stallions bridal and saddle on, just as he was mounting his pet the men rushed in, guns in hand.

Jim didn't give it a second thought, he dug his heels in and the stallion took off.

Then men jumped out of the way, then fired after him, but missed.

"Get to your horses!" the leader called out.

The men scrambled, but in quickly they mounted their horses and rode off after the agent.

* * *

The wind was blowing hard, Jim tried to guide his mount through the oncoming sand but the task seemed to be impossible. The stallion was frightened by the oncoming sandstorm, and he nearly bucked his rider off.

Jim climbed down and grabbed the bridal, "Easy boy." he said trying to calm the gentle creature. He then took off his coat and tied it around his horses face to act as a blindfold, then continued walking on foot. Using his arm to block the wind, he hoped that the storm would lighten up soon.

* * *

Avery's henchmen rode straight into the storm.

"Sir, this storm is too strong!" one man called out.

"We've gotta keep going, Mr. Avery wouldn't be happy if West got away!"

"There's no way he'd live through this!" another man called out. "Besides there's nothing but desert out that way, he wouldn't survive out there!"

The leader thought for a moment, then realized that the storm was getting worse. Without saying another word, he turned his horse and headed back to town, with his men following behind.

* * *

The wind blew the sand hard, Jim couldn't see two feet in front of him. He hoped that, if the weather didn't ease up, he'd at least find some shelter.

He suddenly felt the ground shift, he was near a slope. He tried walk along the side of the slope, but found it difficult as a sudden gust of wind nearly knocked the reigns out of his hand.

He could feel his horse buck, he searched for his pets neck and leaned on it. "Easy boy, we'll make it through this." and he continued on.

The wind grew stronger, debris banged against the agent and his mount. Jim found it harder and harder to move on, the wind began knocking the breath out of him. He kept walking along the edge of the slope when suddenly he tripped over a small stone and a sudden pain dug deep into his back.

He had backed into a nearby tree, and the broken branch scraped across his back leaving a deep gash.

He gasped from the pain, the wind blew more branches across his back forming more scrapes. The pain drove Jim to his knees, he felt dizzy from the pain and the loss of blood, the wind continued to draw his breath away, he could feel himself slipping into darkness, as he collapsed from the pain and lack of air, the left side of his head hit a sharp stone knocking him out.

* * *

The sun began to set as the storm blew across the town the died.

_"What do you mean 'he got away'!"_ the figure spoke from the darkness. _"I told you, I wanted him dead!"_ he slammed his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry sir, but the sandstorm was too strong. We couldn't see more than a foot in front of us." the young man tried defending himself.

_"You were suppose to take care of him in the hotel."_

"Somehow he managed to get away from us, but I'm sure he won't make it, that was a real mean storm out there."

_"And what happens if he _does_ survive?"_

"He's way out in the middle of nowhere, and if he _does_ make it back to town, the men'll be ready."

_"They'd better be, I will _not _accept failure..._ again!"

* * *

The moon shone bright across the desert sky. The cool breeze blew a couple tumble weeds down the sand slope.

The black stallion nickered wildly under his blindfold, he could sense something was near.

A gentle hand untied the coat from the stallions face. _"Easy." _a voice spoke as the hand petted his neck. Then the footsteps drew closer to the figure laying on the ground.

An Indian brave knelt down and began looking over the wounded agent. He laid his hands on Jim's head looking for injuries, Jim let out a quiet moan.

The brave lifted his hand and saw the blood on his fingertips, he carefully ran his hands down Jim's back looking for more wounds and abruptly stopped when his hand landed in a pool of blood.

He lifted the torn shirt off Jim's back and saw the scratches and deep gashes. The brave thought for a moment, then he carefully lifted Jim off the ground and laid him across the black stallion's back.

The brave then grabbed his own horse and took some rope and tied Jim to the saddle so he wouldn't fall off. Then the brave mounted his horse and headed for his camp.

* * *

Indian children played in the moonlight, when one of them spotted the rider coming in he took off running.

"Chea Sequah! Chea Sequah!" he called out.

An older man emerged from his teepee. "Yes Devadutt?"

"Dinkar has returned, he brings something."

The news was quickly spread around the camp; the Chief, Chea Sequah and many followers met the brave as he rode in.

"Dinkar," the old man spoke. "I am pleased to see you have returned to us safely."

The brave dismounted. "Chea Sequah, I wish that I brought happier news. The storm frightened away the prey, and I found this man."

"He is wounded?"

"Yes Chea Sequah, he has deep wounds in his back, and his head bleeds."

The old man turned away for a moment. "Ahyoka!" he called.

A young squaw walked out of another teepee and approached the wounded man laid across the stallion. She carefully lifted Jim's head and saw the blood slowly streaming from a cut on his left temple. "He is badly wounded, he needs help." she spoke softly.

Chea Sequah signaled to a couple more braves, they carefully untied the wounded man and carried him into the teepee with Ahyoka following them.

* * *

The men laid Jim face down on a soft fur pallet, his hands laid up by his head.

"Can you please bring me some fresh water?" the squaw asked.

The men nodded their heads then walked out.

Ahyoka took a knife in her hand then carefully cut away the torn shirt, a look of worry crossed her face as the scratches across Jim's back came into view. As she pulled the last of the torn shirt away she saw the deep gash that crossed his lower back. It was red and inflamed, she could see small splinters and dust pebbles in the wound.

She took a deep breath as she turned her attention to Jim's head wound, Ahyoka carefully turned his head and could see the gash above his left ear.

One of the men returned carrying a pail of fresh cool water. "Here is the water Ahyoka."

"My thanks Gagan, will you please stay and help me?"

Gagan nodded then sat at Jim's head.

"Take his hands," she said. "in case he tries to move when I clean his wounds."

Gagan took a hold of Jim's wrist and waited. Ahyoka dipped a rag into the water then began cleaning the head wound.

As she applied a little pressure, Jim began to stir. He tried to reach up and touch where the pain was coming from, but Gagan held his hands down, fear grew in the semi conscious man, and he lifted his head and tried pulling free from the bonds that held him, but the brave didn't let up.

"Stay calm friend," Ahyoka spoke softly in Jim's ear. "There is nothing to fear."

Her words seemed to calm Jim, he stopped fighting and laid his head back down.

Ahyoka then grounded up some leaves in a bowl, added some water and made a salve, she then place some on a bandage and laid it on Jim's head. Jim tried turning as a slight stinging pain pulsed through his scalp. Ahyoka gently and quickly wrapped the bandage around his head, then caressed his face to calm him.

Gagan watched as the squaw then turned her attention back to Jim's other wounds.

"You must hold him tighter," Ahyoka told him. "The pain will be greater with these wounds."

Gagan gently laid his hands on Jim's shoulders, but deep down he hoped that the man would not be awake for what was about to happen.

Ahyoka took a deep breath, then carefully applied the salve to the wounds; Jim didn't move at first, but when the salve was applied to the deep gash he let out a pained filled groan, he grabbed at the fur pallet and squeezed his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white. His back arched against the pain, Gagan tried to hold him down without hurting him further, but the pain was so great, Jim's body couldn't take anymore. With a final cry Jim fell back into the darkness, his body went limp.

Gagan looked at Ahyoka, fear filled his eyes.

The squaw quickly leaned her ear down near Jim's face and could hear his steady breathing. "He has just fallen into the healing darkness. It is better for him."

"Will you be needing anything else Ahyoka?"

"No Gagan, I can finish alone. If Chea Sequah is waiting, tell him he can come now."

Gagan nodded he head then left.

Ahyoka finished applying the salve, then she placed a bandage over it and wrapped it around Jim's abdomen. She pulled a blanket over him, and then placed herself at his head, using a rag to wipe away the sweat from his face.

_"Ahyoka?"_ a soft voice spoke up.

She looked up to see the old man walk in. "Chea Sequah."

"I brought you some wood, the night air is getting cold, you will need a fire to keep him warm."

"My thanks Chea Sequah."

The old man then sat next to the young squaw. "How is he?"

"His wounds are very bad, but he has been blessed with a strong will. I believe that he will live, but I will not be certain for some time."

"Well then," the Chief said taking her hand into his, "he is yours. Care for him as only you can." Chea Sequah kissed her head then left.

Ahyoka stared at Jim for a moment, she wondered why was he out in the desert alone, and how he was injured. Her thoughts were cut short when a sudden breeze blew through the teepee flap.

Jim's shoulder became tense, and he began shivering. Ahyoka quickly grabbed another blanket and laid it over him, then built a fire.

As the teepee filled with warmth, Ahyoka noticed that Jim still shivered, she felt his forehead and realized that he was running a fever. She placed the bowl of water at his head, then laid on her left side next to him hoping that her body heat would help keep him warm, and she continued to use the rag to cool his face, hoping to lower his fever.

* * *

In his teepee, Chea Sequah talked with the other elders.

"I fear this man brings evil." One elder spoke.

"I do not believe so," Chea Sequah replied. "Ahyoka says that he has strong will, men of evil have no such will."

"How can you be sure?" Another elder asked. "He was found alone in the desert and wounded, how do we know he was not wounded by the sheriff in town?"

_"He was wounded by a tree in the storm."_ a voice arose.

The elders turned to see Dinkar standing at the entrance. "Forgive me elders."

"No no Dinkar, you were the one who found this man, please tell us." Chea Sequah pleaded.

"I found blood on a broken branch, and splinters in his wound. He was wounded by nature, not by man."

The elders spoke amongst themselves for a moment, then turned back to the brave.

"Our thanks Dinkar, but until the man awakes we cannot let our guard down, we must know _why_ he was in that storm."

Dinkar nodded his head then stepped out.

"He is becoming a great brave Chea Sequah."

"That he is, Girilal , that he is."

* * *

The sun slowly rose the next morning, buildings casted morning shadows across the streets.

"Sir, you want us to go back out there?" the young henchman questioned the dark figure.

_"Yes, I need to know whether or not he survived. And if you can't find him, then find someone who can."_

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ahyoka poked at the fire trying to keep it going, her eyelids kept sliding shut from the lack of sleep.

_"Ahyoka?" _a gentle voice spoke.

She looked up to see her friend, Adsila, standing at the entrance holding a small bowl in her hand.

"Adsila, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Dinkar took some braves at sunrise to hunt, how is the white man?"

"His fever is still high, but he is strong, he will live."

Adsila sat next her friend. "I brought you some food."

"My thanks," Ahyoka took the bowl in her hand and began to eat.

"Has he told you his name?" Adsila questioned.

"He has not moved since Dinkar found him, but until he awakes I will call him 'Jeevan'."

Adsila smiled, "Because he has strong life?"

Ahyoka nodded as she lightly ran her fingers through Jim's hair. She couldn't help but smile, she liked being able to take care of someone instead of someone caring for her.

* * *

The elders met once again in Chea Sequah's teepee.

"How is the stranger Chea Sequah?" Girilal questioned.

"I have summoned Ahyoka, she will tell us."

Just then the young squaw walked in and bowed her head. "I have answered to your summons Chea Sequah."

"Please Ahyoka, sit." she obeyed. "Now," Chea Sequah continued. "How is the stranger?"

"Jeevan is still in the darkness, but he grows stronger as the daylight passes."

The elders looked at her confused. "Jeevan?" Girilal questioned. "You gave him the name of 'Life'?"

"We could not keep calling him 'stranger'." she lashed back. "His life will is strong, he has earned that name."

The elders mumbled amongst themselves.

"Ahyoka is right," Chea Sequah spoke up. "He must have a name, and until he speaks his own, 'Jeevan' shall be his name."

Joy filled Ahyoka, she stood up and bowed her head then went back to her teepee.

"Do you think it is wise Chea Sequah?" Girilal spoke up. "To let her care for the wounded one?"

"She has been cared for by others too much, it is time for Ahyoka to care for someone. She _is_ the right choice."

* * *

Ahyoka entered her teepee and immediately sat at Jim's side, she took a cool wet rag and placed it on his head.

The water flowed down Jim's face and into his mouth, the cool refreshing feeling stirred him.

Ahyoka listened as he lightly moaned and came to. "Jeevan?" she whispered.

"Wh-who?" he spoke, Jim opened his eyes and looked up at the squaw leaning over him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am called Ahyoka."

"Where-where am I?"

"You are in my village, Dinkar, one of our braves found you last night in the desert."

Jim tried lifting his head, but sudden pain rocked him. "My-my head... feels like a stone is sitting on it."

"You have a bad wound near your ear, but your back is worse. Something left deep scars."

Jim slightly nodded his head, "Yeah, I had a... sm-small disagreement with a tree." he licked his lips. "Can-can I have some water?"

Ahyoka carefully lifted Jim's head and lightly tipped the small bowl of water against his lips.

Jim slowly drank the water then laid his hand on hers as a sign that he had enough.

Ahyoka took a moment to check Jim's bandages. She carefully lifted them to check the gashes, as she lightly touched the deep wound Jim moaned and shifted.

"Forgive me, Jeevan." she spoke softly. "Your wounds are healing, but it will take time."

"Time is something I don't have." Jim said as he gathered what strength he could. "I-I've got to find John Avery... Arrest him" and with that he tried sitting up, but sudden exhaustion and pain sent him back into the darkness.

"Jeevan!" Ahyoka said as she caught him and kept his body from slamming back onto the furs. "Rest Jeevan." she whispered as she gently ran her finger through his hair.

* * *

"Jeevan is good." Ahyoka proclaimed in the elders teepee.

"How can you be sure Ahyoka?" Girilal questioned.

"He awoke, he said that he is to capture John Avery."

Chea Sequah took a deep breath. "John Maxwell Avery?"

Ahyoka nodded her head.

"Then he is good; for if he is after our enemy, then he is our friend."

* * *

Avery's henchmen wandered deep into the desert, looking for any sign of James West.

"He ain't out here sir!" one man called out.

"Well we can't tell Mr. Avery that, we've gotta find a clue of whether he's alive or not."

Frustratingly the men continued on, many grumbled at the sun beating harshly on them. What they didn't see was a brave watching them from the hills.

* * *

Ahyoka was met outside her teepee by Adsila.

"Jeevan is awake." the girl said smiling.

Ahyoka stepped in and hurried to his side. "Jeevan?" she whispered.

"He-hello." Jim spoke again.

"How do you feel?"

Carefully Jim turned over on his right side, the movement proved to be more painful than he realized. "I've been better. Where am I?"

"You are in the camp of Chea Sequah."

Jim looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "I must've walked farther than I realized, to be in the camp of the great Cherokee Chief."

"You did walk far, but Dinkar found you and brought you here."

"I'm grateful." Jim attempted to sit up, but couldn't do so without Ahyoka's help. "Thank you. How long have I been here?"

"Dinkar brought you last night, the sun is beginning to set again."

"I see." he whispered.

"You alright?" the squaw asked as she placed her hand on Jim's forehead.

"Fine until I sat up." he swallowed, "What happened to me?"

"You were caught in the dust storm." she answered as she filled the small bowl with water. "Dinkar says that you ran into a tree. Do you remember?"

Jim thought for a minute, "I remember the storm, then something sharp hit me in the back. Next thing I knew I woke up here."

Ahyoka handed Jim the water and watched him slowly drink it. "At least your memory is still good, Jeevan."

"'Jeevan' means 'Life', why do you call me that?" he questioned.

"Many men have been wounded like you, but do not have such a strong will to live, you are special."

Jim smiled, "Thank you. My name is James West, what is yours?"

"I am called 'Ahyoka', James West." she seemed a little sad to learn his real name.

"Ahyoka, I want to thank you for caring for me, but I must leave now."

"You can't, you are not well enough to travel. Your wounds could open again."

Jim ignored her for a moment, but as he tried standing up a sharp pain shot up his spine and he collapsed back on the pallet.

"Jeevan!" she said. Even though she knew his real name, she continued to call him by the name she gave him.

Pain rocked over Jim, he laid on his side gasping.

Ahyoka quickly reached in her pocket for another kind of leaf, and ground it up in some water. "Here, drink this."

Jim's hand was shaking, Ahyoka helped lift the bowl to his lips. After a moment the medicine eased his pain and he slipped into a deep sleep.

Ahyoka felt his forehead, then carefully rolled him back onto his stomach to check the wounds. The small cuts were healing nicely, but the deep gash had re-opened and was bleeding again. She quickly made some more salve and applied it, she wrapped fresh bandages around the wounds, then lit a fire to keep him warm. Finally she laid beside him, whispering a prayer that he would heal quickly.

* * *

The henchmen gathered around their fire, the moon shone bright in the sky.

"I told you, we ain't gonna find nothin' of that guy!" one man said.

"Shut up!" the leader yelled. "If we haven't found a body or a grave, he must've ridden out or was taken to a farm or something."

_"Hey! I think I found something!"_ another man yelled.

The group rushed over to the broken tree.

"What'cha got?"

"Blood, and by the looks of it, whoever hit this tree is severely wounded if not dead."

"Men, I think we just found the trail of James West."

The men all smiled and chuckled, they hoped that Mr. Avery would be just as pleased with them.

* * *

Chea Sequah peeked inside Ahyoka's teepee and saw her sleeping next to the wounded man. He walked in, grabbed a blanket and covered her.

"Chea Sequah?" she whispered as she began to wake up.

"You have done well Ahyoka, now it is time for you to sleep."

She didn't say anymore as she fell asleep. Chea Sequah looked at Jim and ran his hand across the agents head. "Jeevan?" he whispered.

Jim stirred then woke up. "Chea Sequah?" he said as he lifted his head.

"I thought it was it you, James West." he replied smiling. "I am pleased to see you again."

"As am I Chea Sequah, I just wish that it was under better circumstances." Jim slowly turned onto his right side, and supported his head with his arm.

"As do I." the Chief said smiling.

Jim took a deep breath. "How did you know it was me?"

"Ahyoka told us that you were in search of John Maxwell Avery, no other man has survived looking for him... except you and Artemus Gordon."

Jim nodded his head then looked at the sleeping squaw. "Ahyoka has taken good care of me. She must have her mother's heart."

"That she does, you remember my wife?"

"A little, it's been a long time since I've traveled into your father's camp. I thought you were California?"

"Yes, but soldiers drove us out, we come to Colorado, we find peace here."

Jim slowly began falling back to sleep, "I'm glad... Chea... Sequah." his voice trailed off.

"Rest my friend, we will talk at morning's light." the elder patted his friend's head then left.

* * *

"Chea Sequah!" Dinkar said as he approached the elder.

"Dinkar, how was the hunt?"

"It was fair, but Kanak saw some men, they said they were looking for James West. They seemed pleased when they found the broken tree with blood on it."

"And that is where you found the stranger?"

"Yes Chea Sequah. Has the stranger talked?"

"Yes Dinkar, he has awakened and he is who the men look for, but he is also my friend. I knew him in California in my younger days, he helped protect my people before we came here."

"He must leave our camp!" Dinkar insisted. "Those men will find him here and we cannot defend ourselves!"

"He is still too weak to travel, we can hide him until his strength has returned."

"And what happens if the white man find him before he is well, we will all be slaughtered. I will not wait for it!" Dinkar mounted his horse and rode off.

"Oh Dinkar," Chea Sequah whispered. "You will never learn."

* * *

Dinkar rode off in the moonlight until he found the henchman's camp, he waited amongst the rocks hoping to hear what the white-man had planned.

"West _must_ be dead," One man said. "Losing that much blood he couldn't have survived out in the heat."

"But what if he did?" another said, "I heard that some people have been seen living in these mountains, what if they found him?"

"People way out here?" the leader said. "We'll ride back to town and see what the boss has to say.

"What if he's not happy about all this?"

"Then we'll come out here and make sure that West _is_ dead."

Dinkar stayed near the camp for the rest of the night.

* * *

The sun pierced through the clouds and shone through a small hole in the teepee onto Jim's face, the warmth stirred him and he slowly opened his eyes.

It took him a moment to focus but a small smile crossed his face when he saw that Ahyoka was still next to him, her hand laying across his; she was giving him all her strength.

He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, the motion woke her.

"Jeevan?" she whispered as she opened her eyes. She saw Jim smiling at her and she quickly sat up to check on him. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry." he said.

_"That is good," _a voice spoke from behind. Ahyoka turned to see Adsila holding a bowl in her hand. "I brought you some broth."

"My thanks Adsila, will you feed him while I check his wounds?"

Adsila smiled as she sat at Jim's head, she helped prop his head up a little more then began feeding him. The warm broth felt good, Jim sighed as the warm feeling entered his stomach, it had been some time since he had eaten anything.

Ahyoka carefully lifted the bandage and lightly touched the deep wound, but Jim didn't make any movement. "The wound has closed good, you will be fully healed in a few days."

Jim smiled then slowly turned over on his back, so as to be more comfortable. A slight pain in his lower back made him cringe, but it passed and he continued sipping the broth. "That's delicious, my compliments." he said.

Adsila smiled, then gave the bowl to Ahyoka and left.

"What is something I said?" Jim questioned.

"No, but Chea Sequah left you in my care, _and_ Adsila's brave would not like her to be in the presence of another man."

"Especially a white man?"

Ahyoka wasn't too sure how to answer that question. "Eat, you need to regain your strength."

Jim took a hold of her hand, "I'm sorry Ahyoka, I didn't mean to offend you or her."

"No offense was taken, many braves are afraid of the white man, but Chea Sequah has tried to teach us that not all white men are bad, like you. But the braves do not like other men looking upon their women."

"And your brave doesn't mind you caring for me?"

Ahyoka swallowed hard. "I-I have no brave."

Jim had a confused look on his face, but before he could say anything Chea Sequah walked in. "James!" he knelt down and took Jim's hand in his.

"Chea Sequah, my friend." Jim replied smiling.

"Are you well?"

"Yes, thanks to Ahyoka here."

Ahyoka blushed under Jim's compliment, then took the bowl and left the teepee.

"Forgive her," Chea Sequah said. "She does not accept appreciation."

"Why is that?"

"Ahyoka feels that her mothers death was her doing, and many braves that she has tried helping never gave her thanks. You are different, and she fears you for it."

Jim couldn't quite understand, but he'd let it pass for the moment. "I understand that one of your braves brought me here."

"Yes, Dinkar was the one who found you."

"I'd like to talk to him."

"Dinkar has left in search of prey, with hope he will return soon."

* * *

The henchmen returned to town and the leader walked into the saloon. "Sir?"

_"You didn't find him, did you?"_

"Well, not _him_ exactly, but we found a pool of blood, someone got gouged by a broken tree limb. We figure it was West."

_"How did you come up with _that_ conclusion?"_

"Well sir, he was the only one who come and left the other day, it couldn't be anyone else."

_"You are going to take me out to that tree, and we are going to _search _for his body or a grave. If we do not find either, you are going to dig your own."_

The young man gulped. "Ye-yes sir."

As the men mounted their horses a mysterious figure watched them from across the street, he mounted his horse and followed them out of town.

* * *

Jim slowly emerged from the teepee, the sun felt good against his cold skin. Ahyoka was carrying a pail of fresh water when she spotted him.

"Jeevan, what are you doing up?" she said as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"You said that I needed to regain my strength, over the past few years I found that laying in bed isn't for me." he chuckled. "Could I go for a walk?"

Ahyoka nodded her head and they walked around the camp, many times she found herself supporting Jim fully, but every time she wanted him to rest he insisted to keep on going.

She thought to herself that she needed to take him to a place where he would rest, so she guided him to a small oasis; a light breeze blew back some of his dark hair and he finally rested on a rock.

"Tired?" Ahyoka asked.

"Just a little, but I'm alright." he looked around. "It's beautiful here."

"Yes, this is my favorite place." she replied as she dipped her fingers in the cool water.

"You come here often?"

"All the time, I like the peace I find here."

Jim just took a deep breath, the fresh air felt good to him. He slid down a little so his toes sat on top of the water. "It's hard to find peace these days, this place must be special to you."

"Mother use to bring me to a spring much like this in California." Ahyoka's smile suddenly vanished and tears began falling down her cheek.

Jim slid the rest of the way down so he was sitting next to her, his bare feet now resting on a rock in the water. "Ahyoka, what happened to your mother?"

"She died protecting me. My people were attacked on the paths to here, a man took me and mother killed him... she thought she killed him."

"The man lived long enough to kill your mother?" Ahyoka nodded her head. "Why do you blame yourself?" he questioned.

"They say I am a curse to my family because Mother lost other children before they were born, I was born a squaw, not a brave. And squaw's do not go into battle to protect their loved ones."

"Is that why you don't let anyone get near you?" Jim asked as he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"If I cursed my family, I will just remain a curse." she said as tired turning away from him.

Jim lifted her face so she would look into his eyes, "No you won't." he whispered, then he leaned down and kissed her.

At first she fought it and pulled away, but he leaned in and kissed her again, that time she accepted it. She realized that Jim was trying to prove her wrong; that she wasn't a curse, and that she could let a man into her life and be happy.

As they broke the kiss a small tear fell down Ahyoka's face, Jim gently wiped it away.

"Jeevan?" she whispered, but he just placed a finger on her lips to silence her, then kissed her again. He felt her hands gently slide under his arms and grasp onto his shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

* * *

Dinkar rode back into camp and leaped from his mount. "Chea Sequah!" he called out.

The elder walked out of his teepee. "Dinkar, I should say that I am pleased to see you, but I am ashamed of you."

"You should not be, for I was right. West will bring danger to our village."

"How do you know this?"

"I found the men that chased him into the storm, they are looking for his body, I say we give it to them."

"And live with the fear of John Avery coming here again, no Dinkar, I will not endanger my friend."

"So you endanger your people for a white man? And you call yourself the 'Great Chief'?"

_"He's right Chea Sequah!"_ a voice spoke up.

The men turned to see Jim standing beside the teepee, halfway supported by Ahyoka.

"Your people have taken care of me and I appreciate it, but I can't endanger you any further."

"Nonsense James, it will take the men much sunlight to track you here, and you do not have all your strength yet, you will remain."

Anger crossed Jim's face, his job was to capture Avery, not endanger his friends. They weren't Artie, they didn't have any defenses.

"Chea Sequah, you cannot let him stay, the white men will find him and we will all be slaughtered!" Dinkar protested.

"It is far from town, many paths to take. James will remain here until he is well enough to travel. My word is final!" Chea Sequah stiffly turned and walked back in his teepee.

Dinkar stared at Jim with an evil look. "I will not let this village suffer because of you." then he left.

Jim took a deep breath, then broke away from Ahyoka's grip and walked into the Chief's teepee. "Chea Sequah?"

"We will _not_ talk of this James."

"We _will_ talk," Jim said as he sat on his knees. "You know just as well as I do that those men will find me sooner than later. You can't let me stay here!"

"You are not strong enough to fight, John Avery has many men, you are but one."

"But I have a better chance on my own than staying here, you can't defend yourself against Avery. And he won't just kill your braves, he will kill the women and children of this village and I can't have that guilt on my shoulders."

"And what of my guilt? Chea Sequah yelled. "I let you leave before you are healed, get yourself killed? What kind of a Chief would I be then?"

"The kind who cares about his people. Chea Sequah, I'm not of your people, I am _not_ Cherokee."

"You are Jeevan, that makes you one of my people, you are brave now!"

The words hit Jim in the heart, he realized that by letting Ahyoka care for him, Chea Sequah made him a member of the tribe. There was only one thing left to do. "Chea Sequah, as one of your braves, I beg for your blessing to let me go, let me protect my village."

Chea Sequah moved over next to his friend and stared deep into Jim's bluish/green eyes. He could see that Jim cared too much for the village to let it be destroyed. "You have my blessing." he said finally.

Jim took the Chief's hand in his. "Thank you my friend." and he left.

Sorrow filled Chea Sequah's heart, he sat down and began to send up a pray for his friend.

* * *

"Must you go?" Ahyoka asked as she walked Jim back to her teepee.

"Yes." he said as he filled a canteen with water, strapped his gun to his waist and put his boots on.

"But why Jeevan?"

Jim looked up and saw the tears begin to fill Ahyoka's eyes. "To protect this village, to protect you."

Ahyoka walked to the other side of her teepee and dug in a bag. As Jim walked out, she pulled something out and rushed after him. "Jeevan!"

Jim stopped and turned to the squaw, a small smile crossed his face when she presented him with a shirt to wear.

"It once belonged to Chea Sequah. He would be proud if you wore it." she said quietly.

Jim laid down his canteen and carefully slid into the soft leather shirt; it fit just right. "Thank you." he then whistled and his horse rushed up to him and nuzzled his master. "Hey boy," Jim whispered.

"The children have cared for him, he is much like you; strong-hearted."

A young boy followed after the horse carrying Jim's saddle.

"Thank you my friend." he said as he took the saddle and placed it upon his horse's back and buckled it on.

Ahyoka started to walk away in sorrow, but Jim grabbed her, pulled back into his arms and kissed her. Tears ran down her face, for she feared that she would never see him again.

Jim pulled himself away, "I'll be back, once I've captured Avery."

"I shall watch the paths for your return." she sniffled. And with that Jim mounted his horse and rode off, the children follow for a short distance waving and calling out their goodbyes.

Ahyoka waved goodbye then began whispering a pray for him.

* * *

Jim rode off into the hills, he wasn't sure which was the right way towards town, but he hoped that he would find it before Avery found him.

As he continued to ride, something caught his attention; _a light? _no, it was a reflection, someone was using something shiny to reflect a message across the desert.

Jim focused for a moment. "Must be the sheriff" he said "Avery... heading... east... low ground." he then realized that Avery and his men were heading right for him. He dug in his saddlebag and found his mini-telescope, he looked down from the hills and spotted riders heading down a path that would lead them right to Chea Sequah's village. "C'mon boy, we gotta lead them away." and he took off.

"Mr. Avery!" one man said. "There he is!"

Jim had come down out the hills just enough to be spotted, then his horse took off running.

"Let's go get him!" Avery called out, and the men took off after the agent, guns firing as they neared him.

Jim knew his only real chance was to get back up into the hills and gain the high ground. He found the perfect place and he headed for it.

_"Hurry men, don't let him get away!"_

Jim took his position, and as the men neared him he fired. The bullet ricocheted off a boulder and Avery's men dismounted and rushed to different hiding spots before returning fire.

Some bullets came close, but Jim was able to duck out of the way, he was hopelessly outgunned but he hoped that he could last long enough to think of something.

As he thought and fired his gun, he didn't noticed a couple men climbing the hills, just outside of his view, trying to get behind him. The first man fired his gun and the bullet hit just above Jim's head. Jim jerked in surprise, turned and fired. He hit the first man, but just as the second man began to fire a shot rang out and the man fell from his perch.

Jim turned and wondered who saved him. He feared that it might've been Chea Sequah or one of his braves.

_"Jim!"_ a voice called out.

Jim smiled, "Over here!" his voice echoed across the rocks, and shortly after a figure emerged from the rocks and approached the agent.

"James, my boy when will you _ever_ learn to come _fully_ prepared to a gun fight?"

"Well Artie, if I did that, then what would I need you for?"

Artie nodded, "Point taken, here." and he tossed Jim a rifle.

"Thanks Artie."

As the men took their positions Artie noticed that something was different about his friend.

"Uh Jim, I know I've been away for some time now, but what's with the new look?"

Jim fired a shot, "What? You don't like it?" he teased.

"Oh no, it's you, it's you. I was uh just wondering how you came acquire it?"

"A Cherokee village just south of us, remember Chea Sequah?"

Artie fired and dodged a bullet. "Chea Sequah? I thought he..."

"Soldiers kicked them out." Jim finished. "They traveled here and have made some friends in town, but he's kept their village hidden from Avery."

"That's Chea Sequah alright." Artie said.

_"West!" _Avery called out. _"James West!"_

"I'm here Avery!"

_"If you give yourself up, I promise that your end will be swift!"_

"No deal!"

Artie waited to see what would happen, he carefully peeked from his hiding spot and watched as some of the men mounted their horses and headed back for town. "They must be short on supplies Jim, some of them are heading for town."

"Avery will give up until they return, that gives us some time Artie."

Artie looked up and saw that the sun was still high, but going to be setting soon. "Well we'd better make ourselves comfortable," he sat down. "Now, how did you find out Chea Sequah was here?"

"After I rode into town some of Avery's men chased me out,"

"Naturally." Artie interrupted.

Jim chuckled. "I headed straight into a sand storm. The storm was so bad that I had to walk, I don't know how long I walked when suddenly I hit something."

"You tripped?"

"I don't quite remember, apparently I did something, next thing I felt was something digging deep into my back. I came to in a teepee, and my caretaker said that I was in the camp of Chea Sequah."

"How long were you there for?" Artie asked as he tipped his hat back.

"About two days."

"Well Washington _did_ want you to take a vacation."

Jim chuckled, then shifted from a slight pain.

"You alright Jim?"

"Yeah, just a little sting." he slid down from his perch and grabbed a fistful of dirt as he gasped from the pain.

Artie crossed over to his friend. "No you're not alright, I'd better have a look at that."

Reluctantly Jim agreed and laid down as Artie began checking over his wounds.

Artie suddenly had a look of fear and shock in his eyes. "That's a bad gash Jim, the wound must've reopened when we jerked around."

"Must have." Jim whispered in pain.

"Just relax Jim, I'll get our gear."

Jim nodded his head, then sighed as he closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

What felt like a short nap turned about to be about an hour long sleep. Jim woke up and saw that the sun was farther down, he could see his horse tied to a nearby tree. He tried sitting up, but a sudden hand stopped him.

"Easy Jim, try not to move." Artie said.

"What's happening Artie?"

"Well, Avery's men still haven't returned, and I'm going to need to stitch this wound before it opens any further."

Jim nodded his head, he watched as Artie walked over and yanked some hair from his horses mane, then he could feel the small needle poking at his skin, but he was too tired to care.

As Artie finished he could hear distant hoof beats. He climbed back to his perch and saw the men returning. "Jim, Avery's men are back."

Jim slowly gathered what strength he could and struggled to get back to his spot.

_"West! James West!" _Avery called out.

"I'm here Avery!"

_"This is your last chance West, give up or you will be sorry!"_

Suddenly it was like a spark went off in Artie's head. "Jim, Avery doesn't know I'm here."

"That could play to our advantage Artie, what do you have in mind?"

Artie looked around the terrain for a moment, "I can try and get around them, draw them out with these." and he pulled out some small bombs from his pockets.

"Just be careful Artie."

"You too." And with that, Artie took off along the hidden paths hoping that he wouldn't be spotted.

_"West! Have you decided to give up?" _Avery called out again.

Jim swayed for a moment, but soon his head cleared up. "Never!"

_"Then, you will die!_"

Shots rang out and Jim took cover from the bullets and the rocks breaking away, small debris fell on his head. "Hurry Artie!" he whispered.

* * *

Artie hurried until he found the perfect spot, he quickly lit the smoke bombs then threw them.

Some landed close and others closer, and as they exploded some of the men were wounded but others fled.

Avery took the chance and headed up the hill, followed closely by others.

Jim propped himself back up and fired at anyone who came close, Artie fired from the ground. As the men fell from the hill Jim started easing up, every time one more was hit a sense of relief swept over him.

Suddenly everything was quiet, Jim looked around then slid back down and took a deep breath.

Artie hurried back to his friend. "You alright Jim?"

"Yeah, did we get 'em?"

"Yeah we got them." Artie quickly grabbed the canteen and watched as Jim guzzled it. "Easy Jim, not so much."

_"Yes Mr. West," _a voice startled them, suddenly John Avery walked out from behind a stone, rifle in hand. "It would be ashamed to waste all that water. Now gentlemen, if you would be so kind."

Jim looked at Artie then the two men threw down their weapons.

"Now what Avery?" Artie asked.

"Now... you die."

The agents tensed as Avery cocked his rifle, just as he began to pull the trigger a shot rung out from the rocks and hit Avery in the arm.

Avery stumbled then quickly turned and fired twice, Artie grabbed his pistol and fired, Avery crumbled to the ground.

Jim took off running to find out where the shot had come from while Artie checked on Avery.

* * *

Jim walked around a boulder and saw an Indian laying on the ground.

He quickly rushed over, turned the body over and sudden shock overtook him. "Dinkar!" he whispered as he scooped the brave up in his arms.

"Jeevan?" he whispered in pain. "I have saved my village."

"Why Dinkar?"

The brave found it harder to breath from his wound. "A-Avery stole from my people... Brought fear into our camp... I swore to kill him."

Artie came around the corner and saw Jim holding the injured Indian. "Avery's dead." he said.

Dinkar's breathing became short and fast. "Jeevan... please.. Tell Chea Sequah...our village is safe."

Jim just sat there holding the brave as he died, he wasn't sure how he could tell the Chief of his death. But he knew he had to, he then picked up the limp body and carried it back to their horses.

* * *

Ahyoka watched the path with vigil eyes.

As the sun disappeared beyond the hills a feeling of sorrow filled her heart, just as she turned to head back to her teepee she heard a soft horses nicker.

She rushed forward a few feet and she could see Jim walking his horse with a body draped over the saddle, and another man riding beside him.

"Chea Sequah!" she called out, "They have returned!" she then ran to her friend.

Jim stopped in his tracks, dropped the horses reigns and caught the squaw as she jumped in his arms. "Ahyoka." he whispered.

"I waited for you." she said, she then noticed by the look in his eyes was filled with sorrow. "Something is wrong?"

Jim nodded his head.

Chea Sequah approached the group, many people followed closly. "James, the words of Ahyoka brings joy that you have returned, but your eyes show sorrow."

Jim tried speaking, but his words were caught.

"It's Dinkar." Artie spoke up as he dismounted. "He's dead."

The words struck the nearby followers. Kanak rushed over to his friend's body and began to weep.

Chea Sequah took a deep breath, "How?"

"He died protecting us, Chea Sequah..." Jim's words trailed off. Everyone could see that he felt bad for their loss.

"And Avery?" Chea Sequah questioned.

"He's dead," Artie said. "Dinkar wounded him, Avery turned and shot your brave before I could kill him."

The Chief nodded his head. "This is a great sadness indeed. Kanak will care for his body, you must rest. Come."

Artie followed the Chief to their camp, Jim trailed behind with Ahyoka at his side. She wanted to speak, but she could see that Jim felt guilt for the dead brave. She just wrapped her arm around his and squeezed it tight, sending him her strength. Jim didn't say anything more.

* * *

Artie slept peacefully in the warm teepee, but for Jim, sleep didn't come so easily.

He laid awake remembering Dinkar, how he wanted to protect his village. _"If I had just left sooner, Dinkar would still be alive._" He thought.

Suddenly heard the faint song of a nearby bird, he stepped out of the teepee and saw the sun starting to rise. He went for a walk and found himself at the small oasis pool, the morning breeze blew across his face as he sat on the ground and removed his shoes, letting the cool waters splash across his toes.

_"Jeevan?"_ a small voice arose.

Jim looked up to see Ahyoka standing nearby. "Morning." he whispered.

"I thought I would find you here. Like you, I could not sleep." she said as she sat next to him.

"I was thinking of Dinkar." he could feel his words getting caught in his throat. "It is my fault he's dead."

"No Jeevan, Dinkar made his own choice to follow you. He was angry that you were here, but more angry at Chea Sequah, because he refused him to protect our village."

Jim couldn't believe what he just heard. "So he wanted to die, to prove a point?" he choked.

"Chea Sequah was ashamed of him. It was only way to, how you say, 'save face'."

Jim's heart felt heavy, he didn't like that, because of him, a brave, his brother, was dead.

Ahyoka wasn't too sure of what to say. "Jeevan," she said as she scooted closer to him "if Dinkar had not saved you, I would never see you again."

Jim turned to look at her.

"He brought you back to me." she whispered. "I love you."

The words hit Jim like an punch in the gut, he saw how much Ahyoka cared about him, he leaned over and they shared a kiss.

She reached up and caressed his face as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight once again. Jim then pulled his head back, breaking the kiss, and stared into Ahyoka's eyes, all he saw was peace and he could sense that peace was filling his heart.

Ahyoka then laid her head on his chest to comfort him, and he rested his head on hers, and they listened to the birds singing around them.

* * *

"Chea Sequah, it with a heavy heart that we must leave." Jim said as he and Artie prepared to ride out.

"Remember, you are always welcome among our people."

Jim started to shake the Chief's hand, but Chea Sequah wrapped his arms around the agent and hugged him. "Do not let the memory Dinkar haunt you, he is your guardian now. He will keep you safe from harm."

Jim returned the hug, then looked at the tribe. "Dinkar kept his promise and protected this village," he announced. "He should always be remembered for that."

Chea Sequah turned to the other elders, then back to Jim. "Dinkar _was_ a great protector, from this day on, he will be known as 'Isha'."

With a final shake of their hands Jim started walking his stallion out of camp, Ahyoka following closely at his side.

"Artemus," Chea Sequah spoke again. "You have proven to be great friend to Jeevan, and for that we give you the name 'Janardan'."

Artie smiled. "Thank you, I am honored to bare the name of 'One who helps people'."

"You have earned it my friend. Travel safe."

Artie nodded his head then walked on to catch up with Jim and Ahyoka.

"You will be greatly missed Jeevan." he heard the squaw say as he came up beside them.

"As will you Ahyoka." Jim said smiling.

"Ahyoka," Artie said as he mounted his horse. "I want to thank you for taking care of my friend. I can tell he was in good hands."

"As was I, Janardan." she said sweetly.

Artie smiled then rode on up ahead.

"Will you ever return Jeevan?" Ahyoka asked as she took ahold of Jim's hands.

"Now that I know where the village is, yes I'll be back someday."

"I will wait for your safe return Jeevan." she said smiling.

"Jeevan means 'Life', Ahyoka means 'She brings happiness'. You have brought me much happiness Ahyoka, but don't let my life keep you from making someone else happy. You are no longer a curse to your people."

Ahyoka's smile faded, she knew that Jim was right. "I understand." she whispered sorrowfully. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Jim wiped away the tears and held her close. "I will miss you Ahyoka, but I _will_ return." he said. Then he leaned down and kissed her one last time.

Ahyoka then stepped back and watched as Jim mounted his horse and rode off after Artie. She waved goodbye, and her forced her tears back as held her head high. _"I am not a disgrace." _she whispered to herself. _"Jeevan has shown me that."_ the thought made her smile.

* * *

The two men rode past the hill where Avery's body was buried.

Jim stopped and stared for a moment.

"You alright Jim?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Artie. I was just thinking; Ahyoka said that she was a disgrace to her father because she was born a squaw instead of a brave."

"Well I'd say that she wasn't a disgrace after all, in the end she _was_ very brave, even more than Dinkar." Artie could see that Jim was still hurting from leaving his friends behind.

"You're right Artie, and with Avery gone now, Chea Sequah can bring his people out of hiding and hopefully make a better life for his people."

Artie nodded and smiled. "C'mon Jim, let's get back to town. I'm starving!"

Jim looked at his friend with mischief in his eyes. "Janardan," he said smiling. "How 'bout this; first one to that fallen tree in the valley buys dinner."

"You're on Jeevan!"

The two friends lined up their horses; then with a swift kick, Jim and Artie raced their horses down into the valley... and back to town.


End file.
